


私心

by Aquox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquox/pseuds/Aquox
Summary: 爱梅光♀私设光，古代光和爱梅是恋人。没有名字（不会取名）没有明确种族描写（不重要），因为是第一世界，所以必须提及她的时候都是用“暗之战士”来表述。其实我流光战都是不渴望被救赎的，是“他人的英雄”。大部分时候都在满足别人期待而抛弃自身渴求的普通人。R18，天雷ooc，有错误性行为还挺疼时间线发生在启动巨大塔罗斯准备要前往火山的那时候可以视作《悬挂公馆的食罪灵》的前篇，不过不重要请基于这几点确定要不要看下去。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	私心

**Author's Note:**

> 爱梅光♀  
> 私设光，古代光和爱梅是恋人。没有名字（不会取名）没有明确种族描写（不重要），因为是第一世界，所以必须提及她的时候都是用“暗之战士”来表述。  
> 其实我流光战都是不渴望被救赎的，是“他人的英雄”。大部分时候都在满足别人期待而抛弃自身渴求的普通人。  
> R18，天雷ooc，有错误性行为还挺疼  
> 时间线发生在启动巨大塔罗斯准备要前往火山的那时候  
> 可以视作《悬挂公馆的食罪灵》的前篇，不过不重要  
> 请基于这几点确定要不要看下去。

  
暗之战士在图姆拉村与水晶公并肩而战的时候，在被大型食罪灵击倒在地，迷糊中听见水晶公遥远的呼唤声，以及温暖的治愈魔法落在她身上的时候，她蓦然间想起爱梅特赛尔克的那句发问。  
“水晶公是什么人。”  
在战斗中分心是一种太过危险的事情，更何况是在这种生死攸关的时刻。但是同水晶公搭档战斗让她回忆起了一些很久之前的事情，那个猜测又隐约的浮上心头。之后找他确认一下吧，她在战斗结束后，看着水晶公和扣鲁图的谈话，看见他说到同自己一起战斗时候止不住的笑意，对于他的身份已经有了比较确定的认知。  
只不过……要是被知道她此时此刻的心态，怕是会引来失望。前往格鲁格火山最后一战前，她久违地给自己放了个假，半是因为在意爱梅特赛尔克那一段话，半是因为过多的光之力太过折磨，她不得不去休憩一晚。但她万万没想到自己回水晶都的路途上，会遇见本以为短期内不会再见到爱梅特赛尔克，见到他的时候，他在温蒙特造船厂附近，一个人呆呆地望着海面。  
海上有什么呢？她抬眼望去，压抑的无尽光天气下的海面，炫目又诡谲。更显得这个背影，多了几分心事。  
她本无意去打扰他，可能是油橄榄油蒙了心，也有可能，是他这个寂寞的背影触动到了她的某根神经，她拍拍陆行鸟的脑袋，让这位忠实的搭档先去休息休息，悄声走到爱梅特赛尔克的身后，虽然她已经刻意的压低声音，但却并未逃过他的耳朵，其实早在她低声跟陆行鸟道别的时候，他就已经注意到了。  
可笑。爱梅特赛尔克冷笑了一声，没有回头。但是隔了半天也不见人上前来搭话或是别的什么，他正想回头，却看见一只玩偶大小的小山羊漫步到他脚边，抬头看了他几眼，挨着他的脚边停下了。  
“哈……真是没想到大英雄还会用这种逗人笑的把戏。”这凭空出现的粗劣创造物是谁的所有物，他连猜都无需猜。  
“是吗？可我觉得你还挺高兴的。”光之战士半蹲下来伸手摸了摸小山羊，“这是我自己做的。”  
“拙劣。”他给出差劲的评价，但她的表情却丝毫没有发生变化，自觉有点无趣，转变了话题，“大英雄来找我有事吗？”  
“我很在意你说的话。”她直直地望着他的眼睛，“你究竟希望我回想起什么？”她自然没有忽略掉他脸上蓦地浮现出那次对话里曾有过的相似神情，想要趁机追问的时候，却看见他又恢复了一贯的表情:“你就是来问这个的？”尾音里带着不屑的上扬明显是要拒绝回答的意思，暗之战士及时停住，正在酝酿新的问话方式，却听爱梅特赛尔克接着说下去:“你还想知道什么？”  
她在再次询问真名和换个方式追问中间徘徊了一会儿，最终还是选择问点别的。“如果我打败了最后一只食罪灵，接纳了所有的光，我会变成什么样。”  
“两种可能，一是你承受住了所有的光，我可以考虑和你们达成合作。二是你承受不住，变成个怪物。”爱梅特赛尔克说这话的时候，耸了耸肩表示无所谓，“虽然对我来说不是坏事，就是麻烦了些。”  
“麻烦？”  
爱梅特赛尔克换上了更加无所谓的态度:“负责善后，把你那些哭哭啼啼的愚蠢伙伴送到你面前，供你果腹。”  
听到这话，她皱起了眉，刚想要反驳几句自己不会变成新的食罪灵，转念又想到自己最近身体上的不适和没来由的头昏目眩，实在理亏，就静下了不说话。爱梅特赛尔克见她没有音，看着她一脸纠结又自责的表情，大抵也猜到她在想什么:“我说你啊，还真是个大英雄。明明自己能不能撑下去都不好说，还考虑着你的那些废物伙伴。”  
这话说得一如既往的嘲讽，但她却听出了些不一样的意思。心里左右权衡，最终她抬头郑重其事地以“爱梅特赛尔克”的名字叫了一声，直勾勾地望着他，“你寂寞吗？”  
像是被什么东西触到了，他愣在原地，迟迟没有回答。而后他视线再落到她身上的时候，却又不像是在看她。被这目光盯着猛地有些发怵，她回头确认自己身后并没有其他人。这僵持的状态实在太久，久到暗之战士后背的冷汗爬上了背脊，又因着海风打了个喷嚏，这才把陷入沉思的他给唤回来。  
“你是准备回水晶都？我送你一程。”爱梅特赛尔克回忆了一下来人原本的行程，语气中不容拒绝，“顺便换个地方说话。”  
短暂的传送魔法后，两个人就出现在悬挂公馆门口，刚站稳的她在心里默默感叹这比通过水晶共鸣传送还要方便之余去向管理员登记了住宿。  
两个人进到屋内后，在长桌前坐下， 爱梅特赛尔克环视了一圈桌上乱七八糟的摆着诸多东西，空着的三明治篮子，摊在旁边的一卷书，还有剩了半杯的不明液体已经在杯子里发馊结块了。她察觉到他蹙眉嫌弃的意思，将那杯不知道放了多久也许是奶茶的东西推远了些，略显有点尴尬地解释道：“我很少回来这里。”爱梅特赛尔克倒是很得趣看到她这样，只是看着她，并没有说话。  
“回到之前的话题吧。”她选择主动绕开这个氛围，“的确我们之间是矛盾对立的，我也存在着自己的私心，就我个人而言，我很在意你的提案。”  
爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉示意她继续说下去。“或许你知道，从很久以前开始，在原初世界，我就被寄予厚望，不断的战斗。”她看向开着的窗外的无尽光天气，“但我始终不知道自己想要什么，救赎也好，战斗也好，是这段旅途中他人的渴望不断地附加在我身上，我才成为了我。”她直视着他的眼睛，自嘲般的笑了一声：“成为了英雄。”  
“或许在你眼里我们很可笑，是废物在玩过家家。但是原初世界的大家、诺弗兰特的大家，他们信任我，相信我能做到，我不能让他们失望。”她坐正了起来，像是在许下什么承诺，“所以，我会接纳所有的光，也不会达成与你的合作。”  
爱梅特赛尔克此刻才听明白她回到之前的话题是针对自己那句“废物伙伴”，顺便还向自己宣了战。诚然，他也并没有十足的把握她在打败所有的灵光卫后会同意合作，但是这么直接的提前从她口中获知还是有点出乎意料。虽然相处的时间不多，之前也只是从加雷马帝国的那些作战报告里听说过她一些传闻，本以为只是个作战方面比较有天赋的怪物，但直到见到她，在她身上捕捉到了那熟悉的灵魂颜色。撇开她灵魂的因素，她本人也的确让他感到惊喜。  
也让他感到愤怒。  
“你的问题我已经回答了，你还没有回答我。”她发现他陷入了长久的沉默当中，疑心他又要避开话题，“爱梅特赛尔克，你寂寞吗。”  
“寂寞什么的，我怎么会……”爱梅特赛尔克嗤笑的声音顿在半中，因为他听见她又补上了后一句：“你总是透过我，在看什么人呢。”  
爱梅特赛尔克喜欢聪明人，但是并非是在这种问题上问题的人。正在大脑内混乱的思考之时，她却站了起来拐进了屋里的卧室区域，他回过神来转头看到她坐在床沿，卸下了随身武器包放在枕边，没有多在意他的沉默的样子：“算了。你有说的权利，也有不说的权利。”  
真是个不知道提防的愚蠢废物。爱梅特赛尔克快步走过去，拽着她的小臂向后摁在了床上，本以为她会大惊失色，却不料她没有畏惧也没有抗拒，此时此刻倒是换上了她用上了打量的眼神看着他。他心里莫名的堵得慌，于是他松开了她的手腕，手心覆盖上了她的眼睛。

爱梅特赛尔克的双臂环抱过她后背，从腋下穿过绕到她身前，她丰满的双乳被他揉捏在手心，还颇为坏心眼的将她已经发硬了的乳尖夹在指间，还没完全勃起的阴茎在她被迫并起的大腿根间不紧不慢的磨蹭着，从顶端渗出的体液和汗水或者别的什么液体混杂在一起，随着他进出的动作溅在她的大腿根，无意间磨过会阴让她感到危险，硬挺的什物磨得她大腿根生疼，想要分开一点避开这摩擦带来的疼痛却遭到他的阻拦，双腿使力将她大腿并得更紧。  
她的乳尖在他指间滚动着，时不时坏心眼的用指腹碾过，看她战栗着加重了呼吸。他每一下撞击她大腿根的动作都蹭过她的阴唇，那两瓣肉唇可比她说话的嘴要乖巧，次次温柔的舔舐茎身，在她会阴处流连甚至还能感受到她穴口湿热，一点点的磨灭他的理智，诱惑着他探寻那个不知道有没有人涉足过的地方。  
他调整了一下姿势，将她双腿向两边分开了些许，听见她因为突然下坠的重力惊呼出声，将小腿绷得更紧，他退后一点就能看清她穴口旁还挂着刚才两个人混杂在一起的体液，他用手指接住那堪堪下坠的白浊液体，手指触碰到那一张一合像是在呼吸的湿滑穴口，再一次插了进去，手指甫一进入他就意识到刚才手指上那一点可有可无的液体根本起不到任何助力，因为手指在她的甬道里完全没有受到任何阻力，他有点讶异这个发现，但又想起她这一系列的行为，又觉得她是在默许，她是寻求新鲜，她可以是千万种理由。可等到他两根手指完全的插进去，她又像是才意识到了他的闯入，意识到这件事有多出格，她小腿颤抖，抓着枕头的那只手背上的血管都暴了出来:“出……出去。”  
她确实的感受到了危险，出于英雄的本能，出于女性的直觉，她想终止这场她自己挑起的欲求，她想要关上自己的‘私心’。  
爱梅特赛尔克像是没有听见，的确他也听不见，现在他的整个感观都被她湿热的穴所捕获，耳朵只能听见手指活动时甬道里的水声，眼睛只能看见乖顺的穴口还在吞吐着手指根部，新分泌出的液体打湿了他其余的手指，直到整个手掌都遍布了她湿滑的体液后才恋恋不舍的抽出手来，用那只沾满了她气味的手撸动了几下自己已经硬到发疼的阴茎，将她整个人转回正面向上的姿势，手握住她瘦弱的腰侧，准备要再进一步的时候，他明显感觉到有什么东西抵在了他的左肩骨上，低头看到这个身处情事中的人居然摸出了枕边的武器包里的火枪。她的手指扣在扳机上，颤抖的手、紊乱的气息、绯红的脸颊和她此刻坚定眼神形成巨大的反差:“结束了，爱梅特赛尔克。”  
也许这一刻这位历战无数的英雄真的感到了后怕想要按下中止的选项，但爱梅特赛尔克显然已经将这个选项剔除了。不过差别在于几星秒前的他是全凭情欲驱使，这会被武器抵着他找回了几丝理智，情欲中又添了几分看笑话的意思。于是他抿了抿上唇，空出一只手果断而迅速的握着她举枪的那边手腕又快又准的撞在床沿，火枪掉落在床下，撞击带来的冲力许是击折了她的腕骨，疼痛让她整个人都绷紧了，即便是咬住了下唇也还是阻挡不住她大口吸气的声音，但爱梅特赛尔克并没有放过她，像是要让她更清楚自己的处境一般架高她的双腿，在她痛苦、悔恨、迷惑各种情绪交错的眼神中，进入了那个已经湿透了的阴穴。  
被粗长的硬物猛地贯穿到底，她挺起腰向后直直的梗着脖子徒劳地张着嘴一个字都发不出，好半天才从喉咙深处带着绵长鼻音的单音节。太疼了，无论是手腕骨折的疼还是下身的疼，都让她止不住想流泪的冲动，等到她稍微回过点神来，罪魁祸首已经来回了数次浅浅抽出又完全的顶入的动作，这对她来说根本不会激发快感，有的只是穴口被撑满的痛觉，而显然他也明白这个道理，从他游刃有余的嘲笑中就能看出是故意为之，每一次深顶都像是要让她疼，让她感到耻辱。见她目光又落在了自己脸上，他耻笑一声，又一次深顶，阴囊撞击上她的胯骨发出沉闷的声音，她的大腿根开始发酸，双脚长时间离地带来的失衡感让她没有余力再去想怎么挣脱。再加上他配合着磨人的抽插动作，沿着两人结合的部位沾着黏黏糊糊的体液又揉捏上她阴穴周围的软肉。内部外部同时被抚慰让她感到欢愉，而就在她快感不断攀升，开始迎合他的动作的时候，他却停下了下身的动作，只留在手指还轻抚过她的穴口，她甚至能听见自己甬道内的水声，这让她红了耳根，却又不明白他究竟是想折辱她还是单纯想看笑话。  
柔嫩的穴口被摩擦残余的痛觉变成了莫名的痒意，阴道内被硬物撑开后带来的空虚，被几根手指揉弄着的外阴牵动神经激起她一小波一小波的战栗，这些生理上的快感随着他按压她阴蒂的动作不断放大，最终击垮了她的意志。“快……”她哭喊着放开紧拽的枕头，扯住这个眼前唯一可以给她爱抚的男人的衣袖，“快点操我……”她已经不清楚自己有没有流着口水喊他的名字，但他的确满足了她这过分直白的要求，或者说‘哀求’。英雄的身体远比他想象中要敏感的多，无论是进得深还是进得浅都能收获到她代表欢愉的呻吟，深一点，她会扒着他的衣袖紧紧扭住，还会一边胡乱的喊着他的名字一面伸长手臂像是要抚上他的脸。浅一点，她会用指尖抠搜着他的小臂，又或者拉着他的衣襟想要把剩下的碍事的布料全部扯开。她登顶的那一刻，甬道急剧的收紧包裹住他的硬物，双腿更用力的夹住他的腰腹，挽留他的意思实在明显，也不知道哪来的力气，她半撑起自己的身体，单手环绕上他的脖颈，企图用自身的重力拉着他俯低上半身，好让她可以顺利亲吻到他的嘴唇。  
而他在两人的唇快要贴上时，干脆利落的松开了她的膝弯，同时向后撤了一步，阴茎抽离阴穴“啵”的一声分外清晰，他任由她的手从自己后脑勺滑下去跌到床铺上，高潮之时喷射出的精液随着他撤出的动作全部喷溅在她的外阴，又顺着会阴、大腿根，流在床单上。  
从短暂的余韵中清醒过来后，爱梅特赛尔克就离开了这张被折腾得一团乱的床，用魔法穿戴好全身的衣物后，还理了理因为先前丢在床下而形成的下摆褶皱，而后嘲弄的目光从她的脸一直又看到她局促想要并起的双腿上去：“怎么了，英雄阁下。可真是太难看了。”  
等到她终于回神，寒冷的空气使她体温迅速下降，她扯过堆在一旁的被子裹住自己，而后盯着天花板看了一会儿又望向窗外的无尽光，回想起爱梅特赛尔克走之前留下的最后一句话。不知是痛苦还是懊悔，她用手背挡住了自己莫名想要流泪的双眼。  
“之后再见吧，或许到那个时候，你就知道了。”


End file.
